camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Broken Broken asked me to tell you to check your FB. She had a message for you I think but since her editor isn't working she just sent the message via fb. :) Animal Nymphs In case you're still updating the list, I changed my mind on the weasel nymph. I'm switching over to raven nymph. :) Thanks Thank you for the courtsey. I'm sorry about that storyline- I honestly did plan when we started it to really finish it out but I guess I'm just kinda a flake and fell through. Thank you for humoring me with it though- I really had a lot of fun rping with you when I could. I completely understand since I'm never on anymore and let's face it I barely rp anymore. Ryker's a great character and no doubt you'll find a better storyline to go with. I still really do appreciate the courtesy and I'm sorry that I couldn't hold up my end of the RP bargain there. Thanks for telling me even though you really didnt have to. I appreciate that. Bctcz (talk) 17:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Band Delete it Cabin Listings Done :)) The Band Situation Hey Bach, yea, just delete the page, I'm not going to do anythin with it. Sun's out, Guns out. 00:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) code Hello i was wondereing if you could code a page for my character carina valentine. OlympusGuardian (talk) 10:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian code can i use one of your coding that wonder made? I'd ike the Pink Branches one. OlympusGuardian (talk) 12:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian weapon question This verymay well be the wrong person to ask this question, but here goes. I am currently going through the claiming process with my very first character, a son of Nemesis. His weapon(s) are two twin flintlock pistols. I know this is technnically allowed on the wiki, but I feel it would difficult to interact in non-lethal combat and the such. WOuld it be easier for me to RP if they were just twin sabers? If this the wrong place for this question, feel free to ignor me, or direct to the possible answerer of my querry. StripedTeleportingFeline (talk) 16:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Answer Nah, don't worry about it. It was just the last few weeks that I was off. Had a lot going on. I'm going to becoming more active. I plan get back to editing but I won't be on EVERY single day (due to social life and such outside of my house and away from internet) so thank you for asking. wonder's templates Can i Use one of wonders templates for my character? OlympusGuardian (talk) 02:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian templates Can i use one of your templates for my charcter? OlympusGuardian (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Double Redirects Would you happen to know if we do anything to fix the double redirects found ? I recently finished with the broken redirects and now I'm moving onto this one but I don't really know what to do with it. Re: re Yup, it makes sense. Thanks, Bach! :D Code? Um could you code a page for me? I looked on coder sign up and your name was listed so yeah....Sorry if i already asked you this, i have bad memory --OlympusGuardian (talk) 22:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Alyce I fixed up Alyce's page! :3 Now she only has one individual image of her showing her face and the other two images have the face hidden. Re:Template The template's going to be a ton of help! Makes me wish I thought of it earlier xD One question and some needed clarifications though: 1. On which page will we put the template, the general user/char forum page where all the forums/lists of the different users are or on a different page? 2. When a user goes 25 days with no activity, are the chars to be deleted only those with problems in the coding? 3. This one's totally unrelated to the template >.< When a user has received all three warnings, will the said user still have a chance at becoming part of the admin team? Re:Re Good morning ^_^ Skipping over to the third point (>.<), warning as in the ones wherein we use templates and paste them onto the user's talk page. Re: Clarification Yup, all three warnings but no perm banning nor blocking for a certain amount of time. Also, I'll inform both Miggy and Dead a little around 7:30 since both are probably eating dinner right now. Stuff Okie dokie ^-^ I IM'ed Miggy just in case he didn't see the message on Skype (which I doubt though). Also, I'd like to apologize for not being able to check that many claims :c I saw that you checked quite a number of them (again) and yeah... I know claims are under my dept and I feel really bad about you having to do the work assigned to us in AD :( Re: Regarding the IMs, no prob and still, thanks for "checking" claims even if it's just to remind users :)) Skype Ummm...*pokes* Can you come back on to Skype? Please? :( *nods* We should. I'm warning you in advanced though, I'm not as good as others xD Charrie :D I wish I had a BC too ;-; Sadly, all I've been able to do lately in connection with making a character is have a name and and an age for the char >.< Your new charrie sound very interesting though. I don't think I've encountered charries with the same personality as your BC char yet. :) Re:ps You mean like marking as them having gone into the Mist? Hmm I don't normal adotp a charrie but I'll give this one a thought. Also, it's fine with me if we mark them. That way, when we do cabin updates in the future, we'll know which ones are technically inactive and are close to getting marked as User Left and which are non-year round. Re: re Alright, I'll begin marking chars later tonight. I also need to go for a short while (about 15-20 minutes tops) so if you IM, I'll be sure to get back to it in a while ^_^ Re:Mika Yup, I added him back to the user/char forum a couple hours ago. Re: Oracle Well, from what I understood in the paragraph, the second and third lines refer to Aurélie while the first and last lines were about her mom. And yes, it seems like she should be a child of Apollo. xD We do communicate a lot via talk pages xD It seems chat hates us both. Also, if I were in your place, I'd message her first then, if the problem isn't solved after say 3 - 4 days, mark it (the problem) on the page. :) Forum Just to be clear, the forum will act as your and my talk page combined, right? And since it's for the use of only us two, would we still need to sign it? .-. So So if I were to leave comment/leave a message, it'll look like blah blah blah - Demi 13:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) right? :) Re: Okie dokie :D *moves to the forum now* Pop-up Um, bachy, we still have the pop ups for September on. While I was loged out, I saw there was the pop-up, so can I ask if I could help update it? Also, I added 2 cabins in User:Broken fire/Canvas. >.< Could you please fix it again? I'm doing the full cabins first, so they'll have less changes. Re: Oh? >.< Sorry, I kinda saw it so I was wondering how was it possible since it dated to September. Also, can I update you once I publish at least 2-3 cabins in my page?:) I'm sorry, but I'm really bad with finding pics or gifs even in the wiki. >.<" Cabins I use google chrome, but my browser isn't set on google search >.< Yeap, my brother changed it to babylon? Ever since then, I've never really thought of changing it >.< except maybe now XD Re: -.-" Apparently, my little brother stumbled upon it. To download his game, this matching search bar came with it:here's a removal of the search Well, it's gone now :)) By the way, I'm fully done with Poseidon's Cabin, but the links, like Aphrodite's Cabin, are kinda unseen :/ Colors!! Awesome!:D I love her colors ^w^ Oh, best wishes on that chapter, in case for exams Adoption Hi! I was wondering if I could adopt Raya? Please get back to me as soon as you can, thank you. Momo231 (talk) Animal Nymph Hey bach! i was interested in the animal nymphs forum and it said i had to contact an admin if i wanted in. I would like to make an animal nymph for the eagle owl. 23:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC)